joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Word Girl
WordGirl (whose real name is Becky Botsford) is a super heroine. Her secret identity is a mild-mannered fifth-grader, but whenever evil arises, she instantly becomes WordGirl by placing her hand to her chest and exclaiming, "Word Up!". Her trademark insignia consists of a red star imposed on a golden shield. She seems to have a fondness for maroon, as both her WordGirl and Becky forms wear it. WordGirl is extremely popular in Fair City which she protects, and there has been much merchandising and celebrating of the heroine. She has even received many (over 200) keys to the city. Physical Appearance WordGirl/Becky Botsford has shoulder-length dark brown hair that curls up at the ends and bangs with a small gap in the center. She has light brown skin. Powers and Abilities *'Supernatural Intellect: '''Despite her Young age, Becky possess a Vast intellect, as She outsmarts others with genius intellect, has knowledge in robotics, as well as a comprehensive Vocabulary as she has the entire dictionary memorized and is able to define any given word at a moment's notice. She knows most hieroglyphics as well. *'Lexiconian Physiology: Normally, like all Lexiconians, Becky is able to perform various inhuman feats. ** '''Super-Hearing: Wordgirl often hears alarms or screaming people from across the city because her hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, she can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ** Enhanced Vision: Wordgirl's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. ** Flight: '''Wordgirl is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. ** '''Supernatural Speed: '''Becky can fly at hyper-sonic speeds, She commonly uses her speed to appear and disappear faster than people can notice, as well as to somehow change in or out of her suit in seconds. She also has the ability of speed reading. *** '''Supernatural Reflexes: '''Wordgirl's reflexes are so fast, she can respond to attacks within seconds. ** '''Supernatural Strength: Wordgirl's strength is enhanced while not limitless, the extent of her super strength is undetermined; making her among the strongest terrestrial beings, allowing her lift or press objects or structures that are larger than herself, such as planes or ships. ** Cold Breath: Wordgirl's is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from her lungs. She can chill the air as it leaves her lungs to freeze targets. She can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into her lungs. ** Invulnerability:'''Due to the interaction of her dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Supergirl is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. Although she can still catch colds and hiccups. ** '''Sonic Scream: '''Becky '''releases a highly destructive stream of ecto-energy from his or her vocal cords and mouth. Weaknesses *Her powers are disrupted by Lexonite, a substance from her home planet Lexicon. *She is suspicious to almost everything. Category:Super-Heroes Category:Fictional character